Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Secret Foundry
by revlahm
Summary: In a secret lab on an uncharted island, a man with too much money and time decided to do a little experiment... But he did not count on experiment 001, 002 and 100a and 100b running. Now it is up to Ash and the gang to stop his schemes, can they do it?
1. Part 1

Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Secret Foundry

Alarms were blaring; the fortress they had left behind was on high alert. He was sick of being Experiment 001, done with the tests and he was running. Not alone, though, he decided to save more than just himself. He grabbed Experiment 002 and Experiment 100a and 100b. Experiment Fusion was a experiment organized by an organization with too much time and money on their hands. It was designed to combine humans and Pokémon. He was the first; he was their experiment for twenty years! Since he was born he was trained and raised as their experiment: never knowing the joy of freedom, never knowing the joy of choice; everything was decided for him, that is, until he saw that they were performing painful experiments on the twins: Experiment 100a and 100b.

They ran through the forest, the forest was red with the sunset, but he had another idea for the forest behind them. "Lilly, you go ahead, I will catch up in a minute." Experiment 002 had the twins with her and ran ahead as Experiment 001 turned to face the fortress. He gathered his breath and when he exhaled, a torrent of fire raged from his open maw. He turned his head as he breathed fire all over the trees around, and then used his claws to knock one of the burning trees to the ground. Being part Salamence helped as he spread his wings and flew to catch up with Lilly. "Lilly!" Experiment 001 caught up just in time to see the edge of the trees. As they got closer they saw what lie beyond: a cliff.

They stopped just short of the cliff and turned. Shouting could be heard from the direction of the fire. They could either return or jump, and Experiment 001 was not fond of the former idea. "Ready, Lilly?" He asked. She smiled back, "As long as I can be with you at the end, let's go, Revlahm." She replied. Revlahm blushed, but, realizing the gravity of their situation, he grabbed her in his arms, held her tight to his body, opened his wings, and jumped.

[As the screen pans down the cliff it loses track of the four of them and pans into a battle between a very familiar person and a rather serious person.]

[This is the world of Pokémon. Humans and Pokémon co-exist in this world, the people who catch and train Pokémon are known as Pokémon trainers.] The opponent chances from a Starraptor to a Typhlosion. Ash swaps to his trusty Pikachu. [They live in harmony with Pokémon, working together, making friends, and living their lives.] Ash has Pikachu use Iron Tail as the opponent has Typhlosion use Shadow Claw. Their clash is so powerful it breaks the cliff all the way to the beach a few yards away. [Pokémon can do battle with each other and this is exactly what Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is doing right now.] The boulders from the cliff land with such force it forces the match to end in a draw. "Okay, guys, I think it is time to take a break, lunch is ready. Would you like to join us…um…" Brock starts to ask. "Matt, Matt Prokopovich, and yes, thank you." Matt starts to recall Typhlosion when Brock says "You can let your Pokémon out, I have lunch for them too." Matt lets out all of his Pokémon and they all sit down to eat when something odd washes up on shore. "What is that?" Dawn asks. Four human like things washed up on shore: a man with huge wings, ears like Salamence and a tail, and grayish blue skin; a woman with bluish skin, webbed hands and feet and a tail like Vaporeon, and holding two babies; the babies were twins, they each had a tail, the boy a plus shaped tail and the girl a minus shaped tail. They were all unconscious except the man, who, before he fell unconscious said "Please, help them…." Then he fainted.

Author's Notes: This story i am writing is being written as though you are watching a movie. i hope this does not comfuse anyone


	2. Part 2

The girl woke up in a bed with freshly washed linens. She was in a room she did not recognize. The babies were not with her and neither was Revlahm. She had not sat up, but she noticed a young girl, about five years younger than her, was sitting and watching her. "Oh, your awake, I'll go tell the others." She got up and walked out, a minute later a lady that looked like a nurse, and a few more people walked in. "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked. Lilly looked at the nurse like the nurse was an enemy. The nurse smiled, "I am Nurse Joy, This is the Pokémon Center and this is a place where we take care of injured Pokémon. Though, since you are not a Pokémon, I did not know what to do, so we called in a doctor. Still we will have plenty of time to talk more once you have recovered." Nurse Joy finished. Lilly looked around, but she did not see what she was looking for. "Oh, if you are looking for the twins, they are in the other room, I will go get them for you," and Nurse Joy walked out of the room. She returned a minute later carrying two little bundles of blankets, the children. Lilly took the children and smiled as she looked down at them. "Come on now, everyone out, she needs to rest!" Nurse Joy said as she shooed everyone out. Mean while, down the hall, in the ICU, Revlahm had not woken up. The trainer that had battled Ash earlier that day was watching in the corner of the room as the doctor worked on Revlahm. The doctor had a hard time trying to help him, his injuries were extensive and he was clearly exhausted from a long intense flight. His wings were in the worst shape, it took much work to get them to stop bleeding. [Fade to black]

"What do you mean they escaped?!" A voice in the shadows roared. "Sorry, Sir, but Experiment 001, 002, 100a and 100b all escaped. We could not recover a body from the rocks below." A servant dressed in red clothes kneeling on the floor replied. "From our readings Experiment 001's wings were not strong enough to lift him, much less another three people with him. So there should be a body, but all of our efforts to find one have given us nothing." The servant concluded. "Pathetic Whelp, you have served your purpose poorly, I no longer have a need for you!" The man in the shadows said. "NO, MASTER, NO, PLEASE, SPARE ME!" the servant pleaded, but it was futile, the man had made up his mind. A torrent of fire burst from the ground below him and the servant was roasted alive; his tortured screams rang throughout the room. When the flames died, so did the servant. "Experiment 004!" the man in the shadows called. Another servant walked in and kneeled before the throne. "Yes, My Master?" Experiment 056 asked. "Experiment 003 could not find me the bodies, which tells me that Experiment 001, 002, 100a and 100b were able to make it past the cliff and rocks below. I want you to find them, and bring them back, if they will not come back, terminate them." He finished his orders. "Yes, My Master." Experiment 004 did not rise from his bow, but backed out of the room. "I will get you back, and when I do, you will have wished I had finished you." His laughter rang throughout the room… [Fade to black]


	3. Part 3

[Three Weeks Later; fade in on the Pokémon Center, recovery room 053] Lilly was in a wheel chair holding the children as she sat next to Revlahm's bed. He had still not woken up, but they had not given up hope yet, after all, it was a long journey. Most of the time he spent asleep, he had a face that looked troubled and in pain, as if he was being tortured. Every once in a while a little jet of flame would spout from his mouth. The only thing he spoke the entire time he was asleep was, "Lilly", and he only said it once. Lilly had not spoken to anyone the entire time she was there; she did not trust "humans" they were the ones they had run away from. She was nervous because the trainer that had battled Ash had been watching Revlahm sense he had arrived at the Pokémon Center with the doctor.

Just before she fell asleep, Lilly heard a voice call "Lilly…" She looked at Revlahm, he had one eye open. He looked as if we was still sleepy, and his voice was weak, but he still spoke, "I'm glad you're ok, how are the twins?" Revlahm asked. "REVLAHM!" she screamed, she held the twins in her arms and they all embraced Revlahm to the best of their abilities. The trainer's eyes lit up, as if he was going to enjoy something he had been looking forward to for a long time. "Careful, you might hurt yourself," Revlahm smiled, as he wiped a tear from her eye with a weak and shaky hand when she had pulled back slightly. Lilly placed the twins on the bed with Revlahm. The commotion had alerted Nurse Joy and the doctor to the fact that he had awoken. They hurried in, past the trainer who was leaning against the door frame, "Oh my, you're finally awake!" Nurse joy said, she sounded quite surprised. "We were starting to lose hope, but not this young girl; she stayed with you as soon as she could leave her room. She has not left your side the entire time." The doctor concluded. Lilly tried to cover Revlahm as if she was afraid they were going to hurt him, she stared daggers at the two physicians. "Lilly, there is no need for that; they are not here to hurt me, although I am sure they have already told you that." Revlahm said his voice still weak. With a weak arm, he put his hand on Lilly's head. "Please, move so I can see them more clearly." He still only had one eye open. "Well, since we are still here, I assume you did not return us to Lord Rimmington, am I right?" Revlahm said, he adopted a stern tone, though his voice was still a bit weak. "I am not sure who that is, but you are safe, you are in the Pokémon Center right now." Nurse Joy replied. "Heh, it is funny that we were brought here, I wonder how many people saw us…" Revlahm thought aloud. "Well, from what we could see, you were, or should I say _are_ in horrible shape; your wings are in tatters and you have a few broken bones, you are lucky to be alive." The doctor said. "My wings don't hurt, though; did you do something about that?" Revlahm asked. "Yes, we gave you some pain medicine, though you still looked tortured while you slept." Nurse Joy replied. "Pain medicine? I wish we had there where we just came from." Revlahm mused. "Just came from? How long do you think it has been?" The doctor asked. "Oh? I would venture to say two, no, three weeks?" Revlahm guessed. "You said: 'Just came from.' That was a while ago, so I would not say you 'just came from' there." The doctor stated. "Semantics," Revlahm replied. Revlahm closed his eye, when he reopened it he was looking at the ceiling. "So, how long would you say I will be in this bed?" Revlahm asked. "Can't say. Weeks, months, might even be years, no way to tell, sorry." The doctor said, his tone was very somber. "We can't have that, now can we?" Revlahm asked as he smiled at Lilly. She looked at him with a puzzled look. Revlahm took in a very deep breath. His body started to glow, he drew in energy, his cuts full healed, his broken bones mended and his wings returned to a normal appearance. He exhaled and smiled at Lilly again. Well, I feel better now. "STUPID!" Lilly said she hit him in the chest; she had tears streaming down her face. "Take it easy, what did I do?" Revlahm asked. "You had me worried! Why didn't you use that while we were flying?" She asked, she buried her face in the sheets. "I'm sorry I worried you, I couldn't use it while we were flying because it takes too much concentration to maintain flight, I could not split my focus," Revlahm stated, then, noticing she was still crying, laid his hand on her head. "There there…" He said. The trainer, who up until now had merely watched this event as it unfolded, now approached. Lilly covered Revlahm again, staring daggers at the trainer as she did.

To Revlahm, the trainer's intent was conveyed without words. Revlahm looked into the trainer's eyes and they came to an understanding. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lilly yelled. The twins were shocked awake by the yelling and started to cry. Just then Ash and friends walked in, "What's all the commotion?" Ash asked.


	4. Part 4

Dawn was surprised, "Wow! You're awake!" Dawn's Piplup responded with "piplup pip!" Revlahm did not look at any of them, he only watched the trainer. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Ash started. "I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash said. "I'm Brock from Pewter City." Brock introduced himself. "I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Dawn said. Nurse Joy and Doctor Shwartz introduced themselves as well. "And you are?" Revlahm asked. "I am Matt Prokopovich." The trainer stated. Revlahm and Matt had not taken their eyes off each other. "Nurse … Joy, was it? Do you have an open field to do battle in?" Revlahm asked, still not taking his eyes off Matt. "Umm, yes, but I think you still need to—" She started to say, but Revlahm cut in, "Please show us to it."

It did not take long to get to it. It was a open field surrounded by thick trees. The battle field had a nice ornate arena drawn into the ground. "So, are you ready?" Matt asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Revlahm retorted. They went to their respective sides as the others gathered around the sides to watch. Nurse Joy pushed Lilly and the twins around to get a good view. Revlahm walked to the center of the arena on his side of the pokéball drawn on the ground. "Would someone mind being a ref for the match?" Revlahm asked. Brock answered, "I'd be happy to." He took his position next to the arena. "This will be a one on one. It will end when one side is unable to battle. Chose your combatants… and….being!" Revlahm took his position. Matt sent out Typhlosion, "Typhlosion, come forth!" Typhlosion came out, "Ok, Typhlosion, no need to hold back on this one." Matt said, he and Typhlosion had grins on their faces that looked like they were going to have a little too much fun with this. Revlahm mirrored their smile. As soon as Matt had said that, Revlahm sent four fire balls speeding toward Typhlosion. "Typhlosion use flamethrower!" Matt said. Typhlosion countered with a flamethrower. Typhlosion ran through the resulting explosion. "Shadow Claw!" Matt commanded; though it was not necessary, Typhlosion was already swinging his arm at Revlahm. Revlahm countered with a dragon claw. The impact from the moves caused a crater to form below them. Revlahm flew high into the air. "Typhlosion, use overheat!" Matt yelled. Typhlosion charged up the attack and fired a sphere of concentrated fire at Revlahm. Revlahm spun to the left to dodge it. Revlahm charged up for an attack, light started to glow from his mouth. "Blast Burn!" Matt commanded. "Whoa! That is supposed to be the most powerful fire attack; surely he isn't planning on using that here?" Brock commented. Typhlosion gathered fire in its mouth, a red aura emanated from his mouth. Revlahm let loose his attack. A tremendous Hyper Beam headed straight for Typhlosion. Typhlosion let his attack go, aiming it at Revlahm as he did. The beams collided and a huge explosion shook the arena. "Get in close!" Matt yelled through the shockwave. Typhlosion jumped into the air and tried to land a shadow claw. Revlahm countered with a dragon claw again. Both of them were knocked out of the air. Typhlosion used flamethrower to lessen the impact and Revlahm unfurled his wing just before impact to prevent any lasting damage. "Typhlosion! Finish him!" Matt said. Typhlosion charged up his most powerful Blast Burn yet. Revlahm knew what was coming. Be brought his wing in front of him. "FIRE!" Typhlosion shot his Blast Burn at Revlahm. The power of it made a crater in the ground along the path, anything near it was incinerated. Revlahm concentrated and put up a protective barrier, his wings glowed with power. Blast Burn impacted the barrier and was mostly blocked, much to the amazement of Matt. The attack continued and the barrier broke, the beam smashed into Revlahm with about fifty percent of its power. It hurt, but Revlahm was not finished yet. His claws on his hand started to glow. "This hand of mine Strikes with the rage of my heritage. Let the power of the Dragons become known!" Revlahm dashed into striking distance of Typhlosion. "Typhlosion! Look out!" Matt yelled. Typhlosion saw the attack in time to try to counter with shadow claw again. Revlahm's hand glowed with a purple light and Typhlosion gained a red aura as they struck each other. The blows hit their targets and both combatants fell. "Revlahm!" Lilly yelled. She went running onto the battlefield. "Both combatants are unable to battle. This fight is a draw!" Brock announced. Lilly covered Revlahm as Matt approached. Matt walked up to his Typhlosion, "You did well, my friend, return." Matt pulled out a pokéball and a red light engulfed Typhlosion and it returned to the pokéball. Matt continued over to Revlahm, who was starting to move again. "Nice fight." Matt said. He offered his hand, but Lilly stood up and smacked him across the face. "Why did you make him fight? You knew he had just recovered from his injuries!" Lilly was crying. Matt's cheek was red where she slapped him. He glared at her and she looked scared. Revlahm started to glow as he used roost to heal himself. This was not a move Salamence could normally use, but the scientists thought it a wise thing to teach him so he could endure their experiments. He slowly stood and moved between her and Matt. "That is enough!" Dawn said as she ran onto the battlefield, "Haven't you two done enough damage for one day?" Revlahm and Matt surveyed the arena. The once proud arena now had craters and scorch marks all over it. The trees closest to the arena were nothing but cinders. "I guess so." Revlahm said. He turned to Lilly. "Ok, I think we can go." Revlahm said he took her in one of his arms and lead her away. As he left the boundaries of the arena a tree next to the arena, that had not been burnt, tipped and fell with a very loud thud. Revlahm and Matt were the only ones not looking at the tree as they kept walking.


End file.
